


Perfect

by evilwriter37



Series: Intersex Hiccup AU [1]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Intersex, Intersex Hiccup, Kissing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: AU in which Hiccup is intersex. Hiccup was nervous to get into a relationship with Astrid because of his differences, but now he’s thinking of taking the next step and showing her. He’s pleasantly surprised by her reaction.





	Perfect

Hiccup had been hesitant to get into a relationship with Astrid. Well, he’d been hesitant to get into a relationship with anyone given his… He wasn’t going to call it a problem. He didn’t want to. No. His differences. 

A relationship meant touching, meant sex when they were ready, and he truly wanted that, but how could he have it when he wasn’t like everybody else? Gothi had “told” him and Stoick that there were two other people in the village like him, that he wasn’t an anomaly, but Hiccup still felt alone. He hadn’t asked about those people. He figured it wasn’t his business, and what if they didn’t want other people to know? Still, he would have felt better to have someone to talk to about it.

The thought of telling Astrid had crossed his mind, but he’d always shoved it away. Sure, she would probably have to know at some point, but why rush it? Though, he knew he was really pushing it back because he was scared of judgment and rejection. He was afraid of going back to being the person that no one wanted, left in isolation. He’d gone through that once and never wanted to again.

All of these anxieties harassed his mind as he stared off into the sunset, Astrid sitting by his side, one of her hands in his. He wished to just be able to relax around his own girlfriend. Maybe it was time to tell her.

“Whatcha thinkin’ about?” Astrid asked, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Hiccup opened his mouth. Nope, no, definitely not the time. His chest constricted for a quick second before he fumbled out a lie. 

“The Dragon Eye.” There. Good. Blame the anxiety on something else.

Astrid sighed. “We’ll get it back, Hiccup. Is your mind ever not worrying over something?”

He glanced at her, managed a smile at how beautiful she looked in the dimming rays of the sun. 

“It always finds something,” he answered. 

“It should probably stop.” She lifted her head, poked him playfully on the nose, and it just made Hiccup’s smile deepen. Unable to help himself, full of affection for her, he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Astrid ruined it by smiling, but then went back into him. He cupped her face with the hand that wasn’t holding one of hers, and she laid her free hand on his waist. 

Hiccup liked kissing Astrid. He felt like physical affection was a good way of showing his feelings. He wished he could do more…

They pulled out of the kiss after a while. Hiccup stroked a thumb over her cheek. He liked the way her eyes shone.

“Yeah, I think you’re right.”

Her lips were so close to his, her breath hot against him. 

“You know I can help.” The way she said it sent heat sparking through his veins, pooling in his stomach and his pelvis. They came back together, this kiss harder, hotter, and Hiccup very much liked it. He released Astrid’s hand to grasp her hip, and she was clutching his face with both hands. They opened their mouths to each other, sighed and breathed together.

Hiccup panted as she ran fingers through his hair and her other hand went to his thigh. Anxiety and want battled each other. He felt up her abdomen, held her gently just beneath her breasts. He’d touched her there before, but he never liked to be sudden about it, liked to ease her into more intimate touching. So they kissed for a time before he did cup her breasts, and she sighed and leaned into him when he did. That affirmation that what he was doing was right and wanted made him feel good. He throbbed between his legs.

Hiccup couldn’t help moaning a little when Astrid caressed the inside of one thigh. His anxieties were fading. It was time. Surely he could let her know… He shifted his hips closer to her as a sign that touch would be okay.

A few more moments and her hand was there. It was fine for a second, and then he panicked. He broke away from her, rose and hurried a few steps away, back turned, breathing hard. Shame hit him hard, and guilt. So many things all at once. He put his face in one hand.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Hiccup gushed out.

Astrid was standing, approaching him. “Hey, it’s alright.” Her voice was gentle, and so he let her lay a hand on his shoulder. “I should have asked first.”

“It’s not that,” Hiccup countered. He didn’t think there had been any issue with consent. “I… It’s me, not you.” He wanted to smack himself. “I-I realize a lot of guys say that but I’m serious. It’s…” He trailed off, unsure of what to say. 

“Hiccup, if you got an erection it’s okay.”

Hiccup spun around to face her. “No, that’s the thing. I don’t- I can’t get an erection.” His face heated and he wanted to put his hands over his mouth. He’d let something slip. It would lead to more. 

Astrid carefully took his other hand, just the tips of his fingers, and he let her. He could hear his heart pounding. Gods, what if she was going to hate him? 

“Hiccup, that’s okay.” She clearly still didn’t get it, probably wasn’t going to unless he outright told her or showed her. Did he want her to get it? Or did he want it to continue as a secret? He was so unsure of what he was feeling. He’d never revealed this to anyone before. “If sex is a thing you wanna do, we can work on it.”

Hiccup shook his head. It felt like his throat was clogging up. “It’s not that.”

“Then what is it? You can tell me.” There was such surety in her eyes, such gentleness, and it made Hiccup feel like he could breathe again. Anxiety or no, this was Astrid, and he was going to be okay. 

“I…” He drew his hand away, rubbed at the back of his neck. “I’m worried you won’t like me.” That was hitting closer to the truth. He was. What if she just wouldn’t find him attractive? 

“Why wouldn’t I? I’m sure you’re perfect.”

He wished there was a simple answer. He paced a few feet, came to stand near her, but had his side to her.

“What’s perfect to you, Astrid?”

“Whatever you have.”

_ I hope she means it. _

Hiccup glanced at her, face terribly red. “Can I show you?” His heart beat fast against his ribs. This was really happening. 

Astrid nodded.

Hiccup went behind the tree they’d been leaning against to get out of his clothes. He didn’t know why. Maybe to have some time alone with himself before he really did this. He’d never shown anyone before. Once naked, he just looked down at himself, disappointment rank in his chest. He had to brace himself before stepping out from behind the tree, take a deep breath. He stood with his arms at his sides, his hands in nervous fists, watching Astrid’s expression.

There was shock alright. But not bad shock - innocent surprise. She met his eyes for a quick moment, then looked back down between his legs. The whole point had been to let her look. He was barely breathing, searching for any minuscule change in her that would signal judgment and revulsion. 

“You’re… different,” was all she said. She didn’t say different like it was a bad word though. She stepped closer to him, still searching his body. She held out a hand. “May I?”

“Here.” Hiccup took her hand to direct her fingers, knew exactly what she would be checking, and he felt safer with his hand over hers. He pressed her fingers to his clit, had her run them down through his labia to the opening of his vagina. He was wet from her earlier touches. He watched her face intently. Nothing but innocent curiosity and confusion. He didn’t mind that. That made sense.

Astrid’s other hand ran over his flat chest, then down, over the torso that could seemingly only be a man’s. She withdrew her other hand, but not quickly, not for a bad reason. It was clear she just wanted him to be comfortable. She leaned her head in, tilted it, lips gently touching his adam’s apple. Hiccup was perfectly fine with the exploration, found himself relaxing at how calm it was, how nonjudgmental. Maybe she would accept him like this. 

“I don’t understand,” Astrid told him plainly when she lifted her head. She ran her hand over his hip, slightly curved, but not curved enough to be a woman’s. Yes, he was still a man no matter what he had between his legs. He found himself repeating that in his head. It was something he had to tell himself, especially on those nights where he was struck by urge and had to stick his hand down his pants and rub at his clit to satisfy himself. No pumping of a hard length like other men, and it made it difficult for him to not feel emasculated. He would cry sometimes, wishing he was born with something else between his legs, but for now he just had to stand here before Astrid and not back down from the fact that he  _ was  _ a man.

Hiccup shrugged. “Guess some people can be born with different parts,” he said. “Kind of like a combination of things.”

“Do you get moon’s blood?” Astrid asked. Hiccup found that he actually didn’t mind the questions. This was his friend and partner and lover. He wanted to be open with her.

“Nope.” Hiccup patted his lower abdomen. There was no kind of pouch there to house the organs needed for that. “No uterus.”

“Huh.” Astrid was looking him over again, but still free of the judgment and rejection he’d feared he’d get. He was feeling more relaxed by the moment. “Yours is different than mine.”

“Wait, what?” Hiccup had just always assumed he had exactly what women did.

Astrid was quite suddenly yanking down her skirt and her leggings, kicking them off in a tangle with her boots. Then she was spreading her legs, jutting her hips forward to show him. Whereas his clit was a very visible nub of flesh, hers was not. She had to spread her folds with two hands for him to even see it. Her labia appeared to be smaller too. 

“Is there a lot of variation in clitoris size?” Hiccup asked, peering down at his own.

“No,” Astrid answered. Hiccup began to feel bad about himself again. So what he had wasn’t even considered normal among women. Great…

“But that doesn’t mean there’s anything wrong with you,” Astrid added, and Hiccup felt a swelling in his chest at hearing it. He was still skeptical though.

“Most men have a penis…”

Astrid snorted, pressed herself against him, wrapping her arms loosely around him. “Hiccup, I didn’t fall in love with you because of some imagined penis. That’s just ridiculous.”

Hiccup smiled. Was that euphoria that he was feeling? That lovely bursting in his chest, that light feeling like he was just taking off for a flight?

“Gods, Astrid, I love you.” He leaned his head down and kissed her, in disbelief that she was accepting him without a second thought, so completely happy that she was. It felt unreal and wonderful. 

When Astrid pulled away, there was a rather sultry look in her eyes. It made Hiccup burn with arousal. 

“Now, do you get pleasure from being touched there?”

Hiccup’s mouth went dry, and he had to lick his lips. “Yeah.”

Astrid trailed a hand down and around to his front, caressed his pelvis, reached lower. Then she was rubbing two fingers through his folds and gathering his wetness before touching his swollen clit. It was different when it wasn’t him directing her, when the touch was meant to please instead of explore. It did just that, bursting pleasure through his nerves. Hiccup clutched at Astrid’s hips, let out a moan. 

“Mm, there you go.” She circled her fingers, rubbed up and down, her touch slow. It made Hiccup’s knees go weak.

“C-can we lay down?” he asked. He didn’t want to end up falling over.

“Yeah.”

They settled down into the grass with Astrid’s hand never leaving him. He happily spread his legs for her as she pressed herself against his side. He caressed her hip and waist, mind buzzing with bliss. 

“ _ Oh… _ ” Hiccup very much liked what she was doing. It was different to have someone else touch him here, good. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, and Astrid took the invitation to kiss at his neck where he was sensitive. It just made him moan some more. He realized how loud he was being, but he just couldn’t help it. And he figured it worked as affirmation that Astrid was doing the right thing.

She stroked his clit for a time before dragging her fingers down and carefully pressing into him. He’d fingered himself before, just to see what it would feel like, but her fingers were so different from his, slimmer and more delicate while still being calloused from work and fighting. He very much liked them, liked how they went into his heat and rubbed against something good inside of him. 

“Fuck,” Hiccup gasped out as she gently curled them in a “come here” motion. That was shooting pleasure all around his lower abdomen in a ring and up into his stomach. 

Astrid slowly thrusted her fingers in him while still having them slightly curled, rubbing against his passage, making him buck and pant and moan. The slowness was driving him crazy.

“More, Astrid. Harder.”

She did just that, fingering him faster, and he moved his hips in time with her, very much enjoying this. After a time her fingers stilled in him, but her thumb was at his clit, working frantically. 

“How’s that?” she asked him.

“S-so good,” Hiccup answered. “Could, you, mm, rub me with two fingers though?”

She moved her hand, was taking his large clit between her thumb and forefinger, rubbing up and down. Hiccup shook and moaned at that, wrapped his arms completely around her.

“Yeah, yeah, just like that.”

“You gonna come?”

“ _ Ughn _ , soon, yeah.”

“Excellent.”

Hiccup whimpered and moaned as Astrid worked him, in absolute ecstasy. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening and not one of the dreams he’d had many a time. This was real. 

He held her tight, clit becoming more sensitive as he neared climax. It reached a point that was so good it was almost unbearable, and then the peak was upon him, shooting white heat through his nerves, making everything between his legs burn, curling his toes and shaking his limbs. Astrid kept her hand pressed there once it was over and he was panting and sweating, letting his wetness slide over her fingers.

“How was that?” she asked him.

Hiccup smiled, looked at her. “Phenomenal.” He kissed her. “But we’re not done yet. You haven’t orgasmed.” The good feelings very suddenly started fading. “I’m sorry I can’t… That I don’t have…” His throat tightened. “I just want to make you happy, Astrid.”

She took one of his hands, placed it between her legs, positioning two of his fingers at her wet slit. Then she left it there, took his face in two hands. “I am happy, Hiccup.”

“But I’m not-”

“Sh,” she cut him off, firmly but gently. She looked him very seriously in the eyes. “You’re perfect.” She came in and kissed him, and gods, the way she did it made Hiccup start to believe her.


End file.
